Human
Humans (taxonomically Homo sapiens) (also known as Earthlings by most sentient species in space) are the only extant members of the subtribe Hominina. The Hominina are sister of the Chimpanzees with which they form the Hominini belonging to the family of great apes. They are characterized by erect posture and bipedal locomotion; high manual dexterity and heavy tool use compared to other animals; open-ended and complex language use compared to other animal communications; and a general trend toward larger, more complex brains and societies. The spread of humans and their large and increasing population has had a profound impact on large areas of the environment and millions of native species worldwide. Advantages that explain this evolutionary success include a relatively larger brain with a particularly well-developed neocortex, prefrontal cortex and temporal lobes, which enable high levels of abstract reasoning, language, problem solving, sociality, and culture through social learning. Humans use tools to a much higher degree than any other animal, are the only extant species known to build fires and cook their food, and are the only extant species to clothe themselves and create and use numerous other technologies and arts. Humans are uniquely adept at using systems of symbolic communication (such as language and art) for self-expression and the exchange of ideas, and for organizing themselves into purposeful groups. Humans create complex social structures composed of many cooperating and competing groups, from families and kinship networks to political states. Social interactions between humans have established an extremely wide variety of values, social norms, and rituals, which together form the basis of human society. Curiosity and the human desire to understand and influence the environment and to explain and manipulate phenomena (or events) has provided the foundation for developing science, philosophy, mythology, religion, anthropology, and numerous other fields of knowledge. Biology Humans, like most of the other apes, lack external tails, have several blood type systems, have opposable thumbs, and are sexually dimorphic. The comparatively minor anatomical differences between humans and chimpanzees are a result of human bipedalism. One difference is that humans have a far faster and more accurate throw than other animals. Humans are also among the best long-distance runners in the animal kingdom, but slower over short distances. Humans' thinner body hair and more productive sweat glands help avoid heat exhaustion while running for long distances. History Human history is long and extremely complicated compared to some of the other species across space, with various conflicts, religions and ideologies raising and falling as time passed. Modern human history started after 2090, Humanity was on it's breaking point by the end of the 21st century, the Union of Eastern Nations and the United Nations of North and South America were on the verge of nuclear war and thus repeating the horrendous nuclear holocaust of India and Pakistan on 89' -- however, out of nowhere a group of scientists in Norway discovered a transmission from Alpha Centuri, repeating the same message "We are coming, You're safe." -- this sparked a chain reaction all over the world, the fact that humanity was never alone in the universe changed mankind forever, after a few small skirmishes, the two nations agreed to stop a petty war for resources and made a peace deal, mankind for the first time in thousands of years had finally reached true unity. They started to look at the stars and understood that they must concentrate in expanding the human legacy across space. By 2111, humanity had fully terraformed Mars into an habitable planet, they started to extract resources from various planets on their galaxy, awaiting for their unknown friends to come. And by 2112, they finally made first contact with them - not just one alien empire, but several, all looking at mankind with curious eyes, impressed by how much this little mammalian race achieved in so little time. These aliens were members of an intergalactic Federation, a Federation humanity would eventually lead by year 2389. Government The United Planets of Sol (U.P.S) is the official name of the government that rules over the galaxies of Sol,' Barnard's Star' and Alpha Centauri, Humans describe the current government as "Democratic-Socialism", each nation on Earth selects a governor as their cultural representative on a process known as an election. After voting for a regional governor they must then vote for a President who will lead humanity across space and be it's representative on intergalactic affairs. The U.P.S has expanded over the time, creating various colonies across space and naming them after nation that currently exist on Earth, there's over thirty colonies scattered on space, of which 8 have declared independence after an event known as the great schism of '99, these factions have different types of government compared to the U.P.S. Factions Humanity has always been divided by various ideological, religious and even political motives. In an event known as the great schism of '99, where several human colonies declared independence from the United Planets of Sol, while the Federation only recognizes the U.P.S as the official government of humanity, they allow the independent colonies to trade with Federation members, with the exception of the banned Imperium Graecorum. * Imperium Graecorum: A xenophobic nation based on the planet of New Constantinople. * Kijimura Conglomerate of New Japan: A conglomerate of companies based on New Japan. * Tourist Resort of New Haiti: A robot-based nation where organic species are taken care of by robotic supervisors known as Charlies. * United Islamic Planets: A religious based nation, peaceful by nature, based on the planet of New Syria. * Taoist Union of New China: A religious based nation, peaceful by nature, that delves on the mysteries of the beyond, based on the planet of New China. * Mechanized Communist Union of New Ukraine: An odd case, the political nation on the now tomb world of New Ukraine created by the defender bots that survived the bombs, currently creating more and more of them, despite any ideological differences, the Mechanized Communist Union is well regarded among space. * Citizen Stratocracy of New America: An odd case, the C.S.N.A is still a nation-planet on the U.P.S but they are considered a protectorate, thus a suzerain state, they dedicates its democracy entirely to its military, this they are often nicknamed as "The Space Marines". Trivia * Humans have achieved longer lifespans during the scientific breakthroughs of 2034, to this day humans can live up to 200 years old but with the addition of technological implants and other methods, some humans can live up to 500 and 1000 years old. * While a young member in the F.U.S, they are considered a key member of it and many species often seek the counsel of humanity, although many still mock them for their use of nuclear based weaponry and missiles on their ships. Category:Races